Spielsprache
Spielsprachen, bzw. Sprachspiele (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem philosophischen Begriff des Sprachspiels) sind spielerische Modifikationen vorhandener Sprachen. Sie sind in vielen Regionen, vor allem bei Kindern sehr beliebt und können eine positive Rolle beim Spracherwerb spielen. Sie können aufgrund der meist sehr strengen Umformungsregeln zu den konstruierten Sprachen gerechnet werden. Ein bekanntes Beispiel ist Verlan (Umdrehung von l'envers 'umgekehrt') oder Vesre, in dem Silben vertauscht werden. Im Gibberish werden bestimmte Silben eingefügt (z. B. hanafallonofo für 'hallo'). Im Pig Latin wird der Anfang der ersten Silbe ans Ende des Worts gesetzt (z. B. Mattenenglisch Yreschnee zu Schnurre 'Mund'). Rückwärts Sprechen ist ebenfalls ein an verschiedenen Orten verbreitetes Sprachspiel. Weitere Beispiele sind das weniger bekannte Mätradonisch, das durch die Modifikation deutscher und litauischer Wörter entsteht und Dubidoisch. Bebe-Sprache Bildung Bei der Bebe-Sprache, auch B-Sprache oder Bebe-Sprabachebe, handelt es sich um eine einfache Form der Geheimsprache, die vor allem unter Kindern sehr beliebt ist, da sie besonders einfach zu erlernen ist. Dabei kommt hinter jeden Vokal ein "b", dann wird der vorhergehende Vokal wiederholt. In bestimmten "Dialekten" wird aber bei "au" und ahnlichem beim ersten mal durch "a" ersetzt. Der Textanfang hierbei also in der B-Sprache: Beibei deber Bebe-Sprabachebe, aubauch (oder abauch) ... Varianten Teilweise werden Varianten verwendet, die D-, M-, F-, K-, etc- Sprache, in der das "b" durch den jeweilen Konsonanten ersetzt wird, ansonsten analog. Löffelsprache Die Löffelsprache gehört zu den in Deutschland am weitesten verbreiteten Spielsprachen. Sie basiert auf dem deutschen Wortschatz und kann auch auf andere Sprachen angewandt werden. Da sie sehr leicht zu erlernen ist, wird sie gerne von Kindern gesprochen. Bildung Die Löffelsprache wird folgendermaßen gebildet: Hallo - Hallawallollowo Jeder Vokal wird verdreifacht und vor dem 2. Vokal ein ll und nach dem 2. Vokal ein w eingefügt; d.h.: a wird zu allawa e wird zu ellewe i wird zu illiwi o wird zu ollowo u wird zu ullowu Es muss beachtet werde, dass Diphtonge, wenn sie als ein Laut gesprochen werden, auch als Vokale zählen. Wird ein Diphthong wie zwei aufeinanderfolgende Vokale gesprochen, zählt der Diphthong als 2 Vokale. Beispiele: Haullauwaus => Haus Ballawastilliwiallawan => Bastian Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach! Andere Art der Löffelsprache: Nach jedem Vokal oder Umlaut wird -lef- eingefügt und dieser Vokal oder Umlaut wird nach dem -lef- wiederholt. Also H'alefa'l'olefo' Bei den verschiedenen Vokalen sieht das dann so aus: alefa elefe ilefi olefo ulefu älefä ölefö ülefü Viel Spaß beim sprechen der Löleföffelefespralefachelefe!!! Gebrauch Die Löffelsprache ist eine gesprochene Sprache. In niedergeschriebener Form ist sie wirkungslos, da sie so sehr leicht zu entziffern ist. Die Löffelsprache wird hauptsächlich von Kindern und Jugendlichen gesprochen, häufig, um damit die Zugehörigkeit zu einer Clique zum Ausdruck zu bringen, oder einfach nur aus reinem Spaß am Sprechen. Als richtige Geheimsprache ist ihre Benutzung sinnlos, da die Löffelsprache sehr weit verbreitet und - bei langsamem Sprechen - auch für Unkundige zu verstehen ist. Hühnersprache Ähnlich der 2. Variante der Löffelsprache wird die Hühnersprache gebildet. Jede Silbe wird verdoppelt, wobei bei der Wiederholung dem Vokal, Umlaut oder Diphthong im Silbenkern vorangehende Konsonanten durch h ersetzt werden (Ist kein Konsonant vorhanden, wird ebenfalls ein h vorangestellt). Anschließend wird -lef- eingefügt und der Vokal, Umlaut oder Diphthong und der Rest der Silbe angehängt. Beispiel: "Hühnersprache" wird zu "Hühn-hühn-lef-ühn er-her-lef-er sprach-hach-lef-ach e-he-lef-e", "Bauzeichner" wird zu "Bau-hau-lef-au zeich-heich-lef-eich ner-her-lef-er". Siehe auch * Konstruierte Sprache Weblinks * Löffelkonverter - eine Internetseite, die Wörter und Sätze vom Deutschen in die Löffelsprache und umgekehrt übersetzen kann * B-Konverter - auf dieser Internetseite gibt es den B-Sprache Konverter Kategorie:Sprache en:Language game es:Jerigonza hu:Nyelvi játék it:Gioco linguistico pl:Świńska łacina pt:Língua do P ru:Поросячья латынь simple:Pig Latin fi:Kontinkieli zh:兒童黑話 sv:Pig Latin